Baby Einstein: Neighborhood Animals
Neighborhood Animals is the seventh Baby Einstein Episode It aired on May 5, 2004 and aired again in 2009 with different segments Trivia *The sequel of this video is World Animals. *Some animals in this video are on the Animal discovery cards. *In 2004, they don't call it Baby Dolittle: Neighborhood Animals and they just call it Neighborhood Animals and on the DVD cover. Bubba the bluebird was replaced except Pavlov the Dog and Knee Deep the Frog with Stella the Orange and Black Cat. Characters *Pavlov The Dog *Knee Deep The Frog *Quacker The Duck *Wellington The Cow *Nathan The Horse *Misty The Mouse *Chilla The Mouse *Violet The Mouse *Roger The Rooster *Stella the Cat *Oinky The Pig *Vincent Van Goat *Barbara The Sheep *Bubba The Bird *Dotty The Ladybug *Bach The Rabbit *Chillin The Chicken Segments Roger the Rooster, Knee Deep The Frog, Quacker The Duck, Oinky The Pig, And Pavlov The Dog Have An Animal Parade. Intro Wellington The Cow Rings His Bell To Get Ready For The Music Video Music Video About Domestic Animals Home *Dog *Pavlov The Dog Sniffs At A Tree And Barks *Music Video About Dogs *Pavlov The Dog Looks For His Bone In The Dirt (Repeat From Baby Mozart) *Cat *Stella The Cat Runs Left And Right Trips And Meows *Music Video About Cats *Stella The Cat Plays With Her Yarn And Gets Her Yarn All Over Her Backyard *Bird *Bubba The Bird Looks At His Footprints And Chirps *Music Video About Birds *Bubba The Birds Sits In His Nest And Lays Eggs *Bug *Pavlov Counts Bugs And The Bugs Begin To Sting Him *Music Video About Bugs *Sierra Clark plays with a bee puppet and Tells A Bee Joke "Why does the bee go to the doctor? Because it had hives!" Farm *Cow *Wellington The Cow Sees His Footprints and Moos *Music Video About Cows *Wellington Rings His Bell (Repeat) *Horse *Nathan The Horse Sees His Footprints And Neighs *Music Video About Horses *Nathan Eats Cookies Hay And Apples *Pig *Oinky The Pig Sees His Footprints And Snorts *Music Video About Pigs *Oinky The Pig Plays In The Mud *Sheep *Barbara The Sheep Sees Her Footprints And Bleats *Music Video About Sheep *Barbara The Sheep Counts Sheep Fire Trucks And Balloons *Goat *Vincent Van Goat Sees His Footprints And bleats. *Music Video About Goats *Vincent Paints A Goat *Chicken *Chillin The Chicken Sees Her Footprints And Clucks *Music Video About Chickens *Chillin Lays Eggs *Rooster *Roger The Rooster Sees His Footprints And Crows *Music Video About Roosters *Roger The Rooster Forgot To Crow *Nathan The Horse Is Hungry And Asks Wellington The Cow To Bring Him Some Hay And Nathan Throws It Away And Wants More Hay And He Trows It Away Again And Wants More Hay Wellington Gets Freaked Out And Nathan Throws It Away Yet Again And Oinky The Pig Drives A Tractor Park *Rabbit *Bach The Rabbit Sees His Footprints And Squeaks *Music Video About Rabbits *Bach The Rabbit Appears In A Hat *Mouse *Misty The Mouse Sees Her Footprints Gets Dizzy And Squeaks *Music Video About Mice *Misty And Chilla Have A Food Fight (Repeat From Baby Macdonald) *Frog *Knee Deep The Frog Sees His FootPrints And Croaks *Music Video About Frogs *Knee Deep The Frog Sits On A Wall While Humming Glow Worm And Swallows A Worm Two Times But Catches The Flies. *Duck *Quacker The Duck Sees His FootPrints And Quacks *Music Video About Ducks *Donald Duck Runs Around While Quacking *Knee Deep And Quacker Croak And Quack But It Turns Out To Be Knee Deep Quacking And Quacker Croaking *Music Video About Domestic Animals (Repeat) *Credits Gallery (2001 version) 988840062.jpg|duck puppet 988840073 (1).jpg|Mouse Trap game 988840083.jpg|toy frog what flips other Category:Videos